Between Heaven and Hell
by Shayla2
Summary: After the Phantom war, Aki and the Deep Eyes thought they could begin their lives anew. Instead they find themselves admist a controversial debate that strikes the heart of every human consciousness.
1. Unspoken Words

Chapter One

  
  
  
  
Only a life lived for others is a life worth while.  
  
  
- Albert Einstein  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
I held on tightly to Gray as the gondola was brought back up to the surface. Crying silently, knowing that I will never see him again, in this life anyway, and held on tightly.   
Tight, ever so tight.  
  
I felt the warm rays of the nurturing sun caressing my cheeks, Gaia's sun, not some alien planets. The life giving warmth felt so strange compared to the desolate wastelands that it almost felt like I was waking up from a dream. Only Gray's cold, lifeless hands made me realize all to well that it wasn't a dream. But god, I wish it was a dream. Then I wouldn't have to hold on to the precious memories I still had about Gray. His warm smile, his persistent nature, and most importantly, his faith in me.  
  
When I woke up from my dream it felt like I was testing my senses for the first time. I felt the wind blowing through my hair, and when I opened my eyes I could see towering mountains in the distance. The scent of pine trees clung to the early morning air, and the sound of a hawk cried out in the distance. Like the hawk was telling me, Don't be sad Aki, look around you and you'll see that Gray still lives on.  
  
For the first time a thought crossed my mind to give up and stay with him, make my dream a reality. I felt ashamed with my suicidal impulses to end my life right here and now, but if I did I could stay with him. Stay with him and never have to worry about being alone again.....but a stubborn voice in the back of my head would not hear of it. The voice seemed to whisper to me to get up and help rebuild this world. The world you fought so hard for.   
  
At that moment I realized that I must let go of him, let go of the past and go on with my life....... no matter how much time it took to heal.   
  
I'll be back Gray, I whispered softly and slowly made my way back towards the Black Boa. It was going to be a long journey home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter One  
Unspoken Words  
  
I opened the door and immediately noticed Aki's eyes. They were wet and filled with sadness. From those tell tale signs I realized what happened.....Gray was gone.   
  
I'm so sorry, I whispered.   
  
Aki was suddenly overcome with emotion and hugged me, letting go of unshed tears. I gently held her, like a father would hold a child, it was the only condolence I could offer.   
  
I heard a familiar voice ask, He's gone....isn't he.   
  
The question was more of a statement that seemed to have a different meaning. A question that said, Don't tell me anymore than you have to.  
  
She let go of me, wiping the tears from her eyes and replied,   
  
Neil looked back at her with sad eyes. It was strange to see Neil sad, one would even find it depressing almost. Aki must have felt the same way because she momentarily glanced away from him.   
  
How's Ryan? She asked trying to make the pain bearable.  
  
As if on cue Jane stepped into the room and replied, He's fine, I just gave him some medication. He''ll be alright until we reach New York.  
  
I noticed that Jane looked oddly calm.....  
Neil also seemed to notice this and was about to say something but must have known that now wasn't a good time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Jane sighed warily, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead as she placed the heavy machinery onto the platform. For the past two weeks she's been trying to forget it ever happened by keeping herself occupied, but now she was running out of things to do.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of music was heard coming from the garage. She groaned in frustration as she recognized that it was Neil's. He's the only one that listens to System of a Down. Not like she had a thing against them or anything, but it would be nice to know what their screaming to once in awhile.   
  
For christ sakes, Jane muttered as she stormed towards the garage.  
  
Neil was underneath the Black Boa trying to repair the damages to the ship before General Hein went trigger happy. The music helped Neil put the past behind him, but not much.   
  
He thought about the day when the Phantoms first arrived and death surrounded him like an all consuming fog. How people lived in fear and did not worry about trivial matters such as appearences and the attitude of others. For the first time ever, Neil felt like he could start his own life again. It was like a heavy burder was finally lifted off his shoulders.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the music was turned off. He ducked his head out from underneath the bulk of the ship to see Jane leave.  
  
Hey! Do you mind? I was listening to that.   
  
Irritated Jane swung around and sharply replied, At that volume I'm surprised you're not bleeding out your ears.   
  
Neil, angrily tossed the oil rag aside and went to go catch up to Jane.  
  
What's your problem? Ever since the Gaia incident you're acting as if no one.....   
  
He looked away, realizing what he just said, immediately regretting those brash words as Jane looked back at him with teary eyes.  
  
Died, is that what you were about to say? Well I'm sorry if you feel that way Neil but I do give a damn. What makes you think that you know me?  
  
  
  
What, you don't think I have feelings too? You must think Oh there goes Jane out in front again, yeah she must be really strong, she probably doesn't notice the dead bodies lying all around her.....'  
  
Listen Jane I.....  
  
No. I think you've done enough damage, she harshly replied.   
  
Jane quickly left the room, but not before Neil saw her cry for the first time.   
  
I'm sorry, Neil whispered to silent ears.  
  
  
  
Note: This takes place after the movie and a few changes were brought to the conclusion to allow more character development.   
  
Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy characters are property of Square Pictures and are for entertainment purposes only.


	2. Shattered Memories

untitled3

  
  
  
  
When one door closes the other door opens, but we so often  
look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door,   
that we do not see the ones which open for us.  
  
- Alexander Graham Bell  
  
  
Chapter Two  
Shattered Memories  
  
  
  
The light from the alarm clock cast distorting shadows upon my sullen face as I watched the time slip through my fingers. I was lying down on my bed, curled up in a fetal position, as I remembered what happened on that tragic day. The day when I almost lost all hope.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jane, what's you're status?  
  
At first there was nothing but static until I heard Jane reply, concern evident in her tone, Nothing we can't handle.  
  
During those few fleeting moments I wondered why the Phantoms were so drawn to life forms in the first place. Think Aki think. They were angry, but what else? There must be some logical explanation why they can sense us, they were ghosts after all, their dead, they can't feel us.....oh my god, a realization just hit me as I looked back out the window and saw a few phantoms several yards away from them. This is not good. Not good.   
  
Gray I want you to tell them to evacuate immediately and tell them to avoid opening fire.  
  
  
  
Just do it Gray!  
  
He looked back at me in disbelief and calmly repeated to Jane,   
  
Jane, do not open fire, I want you to come back to the ship now.  
  
Wait, I'm picking up some phantoms...  
  
That's an order Jane!  
  
Gray watched Jane lower her weapon and walked over to Neil. They appeared to be arguing and Aki heard the crackle of Neil's headset as he said in a frustrated tone, But sir! I'm almost there, I only have a few more.......  
  
He was wasting valuable time and I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing the headset from Gray I yelled, Listen! We'll take care of the problem, right now I want you to return to the ship. You're lives are in immediate danger!  
  
  
  
Neil? Do you hear me?  
  
Copy that.  
  
Aki sighed in relief as Gray gave her a mind-telling-me-what's-going-on-look.   
  
I'll explain later.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
What was that all about?   
  
Jane gave me an annoyed glare. I figured she was not used to taking orders from someone other than the Captain. Especially me.  
  
I understand now why the Phantoms can sense us.  
  
You mean besides the fact that their pissed off angry ghosts.' Neil commented as the door quickly closed behind him.   
  
Jane rolled her eyes as I ignored Neil's oh, so enlightening remark, and continued to explain my theory.  
  
Listen, why do you suppose the Phantoms chased me through Old New York?  
  
Jane shrugged, leaning her arm against the metal doorway and sarcastically replied, Because they can see you?  
  
No, they can't see. Once something dies they have to rely on different senses. Senses that don't require the former host, and judging by my research, each of the spirit waves I've collected gave off a different signature wave. The only way you could detect these waves is by warmth. A warmth caused by emotion.  
  
Gray and Jane both gave me blank stares while Neil stared out the double pane window deep in thought.  
  
Gray broke the silence and asked, So what exactly are you saying Aki?  
  
What I'm saying is that it has been proven through science that when the human body goes through excessive amounts of stress or anxiety it can cause the body temperature to rise. Like an aura, if you will.  
  
What the heck is an aura?' Jane asked bewildered.  
  
Before I could respond to her question a voice swiftly replied, An aura is a form of energy claimed to emanate from the body and to be visible to individuals with psychic or spiritual powers.   
  
I turned around to see Dr. Sid as he proudly replied, I see that you've been following in my footsteps Aki.   
  
That's the reason why the phantoms chased us through the city.....because we were running, Neil said in surprise.   
  
  
  
Gray shook his head, throwing his exasperated hands up in the air as he cried out, Whoa! Wait a minute. That still doesn't explain why they attacked us in the elevator Aki.  
  
Gray, what were you're feelings at that time? You were afraid weren't you? Afraid of failing this mission'  
  
Yes.'   
  
He gave me a tender look and I instantly recognized that was not the only thing he was afraid of failing....he was afraid of losing me. I know this because I felt the same way in those precious few moments that we had in the elevator.  
  
"So what's your plan Aki?" Gray asked.  
  
All eyes looked towards me in anticipation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Decisions and Hardships

untitled3

  
  
  
  
I was thinking about how I might fly today. Just to disprove all the things  
that you say. It doesn't take a talent to be mean. Your words can crush   
things that are unseen. So please be careful with me, I'm sensitive.   
And I'd like to stay that way.  
  
  
- Jewel  
  
  
Chapter Three  
Decisions and Hardships  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was startled out of my reverie to find Dr. Sid watching me in concern; that was when I noticed I had tears streaming down my face. Ashamed, I quickly got up and brushed them away.  
  
I...I'm sorry Doctor. I shouldn't have brought up the past.  
  
He stepped into the room and sat across from me on my bed looking me firmly in the eyes.  
  
Aki, there's nothing wrong with reminiscing through painful memories. Those memories are what makes us grow stronger, but if were not careful the pain can consume us. Do you understand?  
  
I nodded my head in reply, remembering my suicidal impulses as I continued to hold on to Gray while the gondola climbed back up to the surface.  
  
Dr. Sid got up to leave and said, The Council and the press would like to congratulate you for saving our world. They said they want to speak to you personally, but don't worry, I told them that your not available and all questions should be directed towards me for the time being.   
  
I watched him go as I thought about what he said. Thinking about whether or not I should come. After all, didn't the public have the right to know who was actually responsible for saving Gaia? But what if I broke down? What if the press found out about my relationship with Gray? If the world found out I would never be able to work out my feelings. What I need right now is solitude, not a three ring circus.   
  
Still, people should acknowledge Gray's death. I don't want him to die in vain. I want a part of him to live on. To be a hero to future generations. But is that what Gray wants? A voice asked me in the back of my head.  
  
I brought my hands up to my face and sobbed.  
  
Gray........Gray...........  
  
God I wish you were here.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
Dr. Sid left Aki's room and walked down the dark hallway. The darkness resembled her room almost. Bleak and filled with sadness. Aki was facing hard times and there would be more to come, but he had to wonder, will she be ready?   
  
His thoughts were interrupted momentarily as a voice asked,   
  
He turned around to find Aki standing outside her room.   
  
Surprised to hear her say, What time is the meeting?  
  
Tomorrow at Twelve, are you sure you want to do this?'  
  
Yes, maybe then I can go on with my life.  
  
She gave a smile and went back to her room.  
  
At that moment Dr. Sid thought to himself,   
  
She's going to make it.'  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I tried to go to sleep, but fragments of forgotten memories kept swimming back to the surface of my state of mind. So, I decided to go back in time once more. To the time when the Deep Eyes finally respected me, and the time when I discovered not all hope was lost.  
  
So what's you're plan Aki?  
  
All eyes looked towards me in anticipation.  
  
Alright, Neil, what's the status of the ship?'  
  
Neil rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly replied, Well, I was able to unlock the controls but the impound tractors still attached to the ship, and quite frankly Doc, I estimate we have a twenty percent chance of getting this baby off the ground, thirty percent chance of crashing, and a fifty percent chance of kissing our asses good-bye.  
  
Neil we can always count on you when it rains,' Jane mocked.  
  
I groaned inwardly at the chances of survival, but we had to take that risk, there was just no other way.   
  
A twenty percent chance is better than nothing. I suggest you all hold on to something because this is going to be one hell of a ride, I said with a determined attitude.  
  
The Deep Eyes looked at me in shock, realizing I said something totally out of character, and then quickly sat in back, locking their safety restraints.  
  
Gray followed me as I quickly rushed to the emergency room and took a metal cutter out of the side panel. Handing it over to Gray I said, When I force the coupling off the ship I'm going to land by Ryan. I want you to cut the pipe and take him here. Dr. Sid will take care of the rest.  
  
I was about to turn away but Gray grabbed my hand.  
  
Gray what are you....  
  
Before I could say anything I felt his warm lips on mine. It was a brief kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.  
  
Thanks Aki, for everything.'   
  
Gray walked back towards the front and I followed him. At that moment, despite the overwhelming odds, I thought anything was possible. Together, we had a chance to change our future.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Mixed Feelings

untitled5

  
  
  
  
Knowledge of human nature is the begining and end of   
political education.  
  
  
- Henry Adams  
  
  
Chapter Four  
Mixed Feelings  
  
  
Monday  
1200 hours  
  
Jane groaned inwardly at the flashing cameras and the obnoxious questions from the press.  
She wondered why couldn't they just leave her the hell alone so she can just go on with her life. She felt like a lab rat trying to find the cheese at the end of the maze. So many questions and so many wrong answers. One slip and she could end up having that reputation for the rest of her life, it was the press after all. She almost felt like punching a few of them for asking personal questions that were clearly none of their damn business.   
  
Jane! How does it feel to destroy the Phantoms and end mankind's suffering?  
  
Jane! What made you decide to join the Deep Eyes squadron at such a young age?  
  
Jane! Would you consider yourself a feminine or masculine role model for the 21st century?  
  
Jane! Are you romantically involved with any of the Deep Eyes?  
  
Jane was getting restless and she quickly glanced over towards Ryan and Neil to see how they were handling the situation. Ryan seemed to be handling himself well, smiling at the cameras and giving thoughtful responses, while the press lapped up the information like panting dogs. They loved him, that's for sure, and what's not to like? Ryan was a friendly guy, no questions there.  
  
Neil, on the other hand, was clearly showing signs of impatience by drumming his fingers on the table and shaking his leg up and down; a nervous habit that she tried to break by stomping on his foot.   
  
This wasn't like him, she thought. She was expecting him to show off his intellect and be the center of attention. Instead he was acting like he was going through a nervous breakdown. Neil was acting strange that's for sure, but on the other hand, why the hell did she care about the little prick any ways? I don't care about him....do I? She had to wonder.......thinking about whether or not she should forgive him for making that comment yesterday. Looking back at Neil she finally thought to herself, no, absolutely not. After all, if he was going to make stupid remarks like that he might as well forget about being friends. Whoa, wait a minute.........friends? Since when were they friends? She curiously glanced back at him as he continued to drum his fingers on the desk.   
  
Neil sensed he was being watched and he looked up to find Jane staring at him, but as soon as they made eye contact, she quickly glanced off to the side pretending she didn't see him. Hurt, Neil sadly looked elsewhere.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Dr. Ross! Is it true you were able to use the wave theory to neutralize the Phantoms?"  
  
'Yes, Dr. Sid and I were able to construct a bio-etheric wave pattern that is the exact opposite from the Phantoms wave pattern, enabling us to cancel the Phantoms out."  
  
I was careful with my words, making sure not to say the 'S' word, for I knew that society was not ready to hear of beliefs based on Buddhism when so many different religions still populated the world today. The word of God is one of them and and is still the most powerful.  
  
"Dr. Ross! Do you have any explanation why the New York barrier failed?"  
  
I was at a loss for words because the New York barrier failure made no since. Why would the barrier suddenly fail out of the blue? This question still remained a mystery to the Council and Dr. Sid. However I had a sinking suspicion it had something to do with General Hein. He had the power to shut down the main control room after all, but the only problem was that all of the suspects were killed by the Phantoms shortly after the so-called failure. That means no eye witnesses.  
  
Carefully I stated, "At this time, we have no explanation why the New York barrier failed, but we are currently looking into the matter."  
  
"Oh I believe you do have an explanation doctor."  
  
Shocked, I saw General Hein step forth from the crowd.   
  
"In fact my good doctor, I believe you should start now."  
  
  
Note: The quote at the top of each chapter does not have any significance to the passages you just read. Instead the quote is actually a hidden message for things to come in the next chapter! See if you can guess what's going to happen next! 


	5. Dire Circumstances

  
  
  
Veni Vidi Vici  
  
(I came, I saw, I conquered!)  
  
  
- Julius Caesar  
  
  
Dire Circumstances  
  
  
He killed Gray! He killed Gray!   
I closed my eyes and tried to block him from my mind. I even prayed to god that he would vanish into thin air. A silly notion yes, but one that I held on to nonetheless.   
  
But no, it wasn't General Hein.   
However, the sheer likeness of him was uncanny. The man had the same cold, penetrating eyes, a ready sneer yes, and a calculating, un-trustworthy disposition.   
Just the resemblance of General Hein made me feel like I was suffocating as I was overcome with a tidal wave of raw emotions. Sadness, anger and despair raged through my mind and the walls seemed to be closing in on me.  
I had to leave.........I wanted to leave, but I remained where I was and felt like a passive bystander as I watched the events unfold before me at high speed.   
  
Council woman Hee gave the man a sharp look and calmly demanded, "Explain yourself."  
  
The man smirked and replied in a cool voice, "Who I am is none of your concern, but the information I'm about to reveal is everyone's concern."  
  
There was a murmur throughout the crowd, and I nervously glanced at Doctor Sid, trying to find an explanation, or at least an understanding of what was going on, but Doctor Sid gave me a look that stated all too well that he too, was at a loss for words.   
  
A holographic control panel suddenly appeared in front of the Council as a holo-image was shown of the interior of the Generator Barrier facility.   
  
The man stood before the holo-image and said with a wave of his arms, "As you can see, this is the main control room that operated the barrier for New York City. This film was obtained through hidden security cameras located throughout the premises. Film that was in fact, about to be destroyed if I had not obtained it from, shall we say, inside sources."   
  
I did not like where he was going with this and I looked over towards Council woman Hee, hoping she would get the hint and order the press from the room, but I was interrupted as the man suddenly shouted, "We trust the Council! We owe them our very lives for being able to create barrier cities that keep the Phantoms out! And allow society a safe haven from the uncertainty of life itself! However, the Council apparently, had other motivations as they allowed General Hein to enable the Phantoms inside that very haven."  
  
The film that was shown of General Hein storming the facility and giving orders to reduce power to Sector 31, needless to say, caused an uproar. Gasps were heard from the audience and clicks from a dozen cameras went off simultaneously as I realized that we were in the eye of the storm.  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  


How we managed to escape the press I have no idea. Hell, everything went by so fast that all I remembered were a bunch of pissed-off angry people and us being ushered to the back room.   
  
I watched Jane as she threw her arms up in the air in disgust and muttered, "God, I hate the press."   
  
"Who the hell was that, Doc?" I asked.   
  
'But most importantly how was he able to get ahold of the footage?" Aki questioned her brow knitted in confusion.  
  
Sid rubbed the bridge of his nose and replied in a tired voice, 'I don't know. The Council will inform us shortly.'  
  
I took a moment to pause and take this all in, and glanced over at Ryan and Jane, curious to see how they were holding up. To my surprise they were keeping their cool even though they knew we were in deep shit. I figured that what was going on through everyone's mind right now was where, exactly, do we go from here?   
  
It didn't take that long to find out as Hee burst into the room without warning.  
  
With a grim face she calmly stated, "Aki. Dr. Sid. The Deep Eye's. We will meet in the council chamber at 1600 hours."  
  



	6. Meetings and Confrontations

  
  
  
  
Politics, as a practice, whatever its professions, has always been   
the systematic organization of hatreds.  
  
- Henry Adams  
  
  
Chapter Six  
Meetings and Confrontations  
  
  
  
Monday  
1400 hours  
  
Ryan slipped away from the men's barracks and silently made his way towards the garage. Beside the garage carrying airships it also contained a few vehicles. A few _nice_ vehicles. Putting thoughts of joy riding aside, Ryan was trying really hard not to draw attention to himself because he didn't want to have to run into-   
  
Yo, serge! Where yah heading? A familiar voice asked.  
  
Too late. Ryan groaned inwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. He'll just have to give a quick explanation and maybe, just maybe, Neil would get bored and leave, but knowing Neil he didn't think that would happen anytime soon.   
  
Courtney wanted to meet me. Said she wanted to catch up on old times.  
  
Neil's eyes instantly lit up at the mention of a girl as he quickly rambled, Hey, isn't Courtney the one who's been sending you all those letters? You know, the letters drenched in Chanel?'  
  
Ryan laughed and said, Yeah, that's right.  
  
Good, can't wait to meet her. Those letters stunk up the lockers for weeks man.   
  
Uh....wait a sec-...  
  
Ryan was cut off as Jane appeared and gave them a suspicious look.  
  
Where do you think your going? The meeting starts at 1600 hours. She asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
Serge invited me to come along and meet his girlfriend. Ain't that right buddy? Said Neil giving Ryan a playful punch in the arm.  
  
Hey, I didn-  
  
Jane asked with a look of confusion, Girlfriend? Oh, you mean the girl who uses Chanel?'  
  
Whoa Jane, one step at a time. Next thing you know you'll be wearing ribbons in your hair.  
  
Chauvinist pig. Jane angrily replied as she slapped a chuckling Neil upside the head.   
  
Ow! See that's what I'm-   
  
Hey, you guys chill, alright? Now listen, I haven't seen Courtney for a while now so I would like to spend some quality time with her, preferably a-  
  
Hey, no worries, no worries. I know you think I'm a bit of a motor mouth but just for you Ryan I'm willing to keep my mouth shut so you can do all the talking just as long as I can put in a few comments of course and maybe-  
  
Take a breath Neil, Jane quipped.  
  
Ryan shook his head and wondered did anything get through to him?  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  


Congratulations Joseph. You made front page.  
  
Joseph turned around with a smirk on his face and a tequila glass in one hand. The two men were in a moderately lit office. Bookshelves lined the walls and a desk stood in the middle of the room. Otherwise the office was completely bare save for a potted plant that was in located in the far right-hand corner of the room.  
  
His voice dripping with sarcasm Joseph replied, Indeed, but I can't take all the credit. After all, if you didn't provide the footage I wouldn't be able to deliver the package.   
  
As he said this he motioned to today's paper lying folded on his desk. In big, bold letters the headlines read: _ A CONSPIRACY BREWING IN THE HEART OF THE COUNCIL! MORE DETAILS REVEALED AT 5 PM ON WNN!   
_  
Just so long as I get my money of course. The man said with an impatient air.  
  
Oh, of course. Of course, Joseph replied, a hint of malice in his voice as he brought up a black brief case from underneath his desk.   
  
  
The man watched in interest as Joseph unlocked the briefcase revealing a great sum of money.  
  
I'm assuming that its to your liking?  
  
The man dumb-founded, nodded and quickly snatched it from his desk. As he turned around to leave the room, he suddenly remembered something and asked, When you said you couldn't take all the credit I hope you didn't mean-  
  
No, were sticking to the plan.'  
  
The man turned around in relief but stopped as Joseph continued, Oh, but might I add, if you don't follow through your end of the bargain tomorrows headlines might read something like this....  
  
Joseph brought up a second paper but this time it said in bold print: _FOOTAGE OBTAINED FROM AN UNIDENTIFIED SOURCE REVEALED!  
_  
The man shook in anger and stammered, If you expose me--  
  
He was cut-off as Joseph swiftly demanded, Are you threatening me? Well I hope I was mistaken because you are clearing not in the position to be threatening me. I could destroy your career after all. Isn't that right, commander?  
  
Joseph gave him a knowing grin and sipped his tequila.  
  
The man, clearly un-nerved, furiously opened the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
Joseph smirked, studying his tequila, as he said, Hmh, touchy.  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  



	7. Closed Hearts

  
  
  
Side by side in silence they wish for different worlds.   
She dreams him as a boy and he loves her as a girl.   
Loves her as a girl. And side by side in silence without   
a single word it's the loudest sound, it's the loudest sound,  
it's the loudest sound I ever heard.  
  
  
- The Cure  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
Closed Hearts  
  
  
Monday  
1430 hours  
  
"C'mon Jane, hurry up will yah?" Neil shouted out the passenger seat of a luxury sedan honking the horn.   
  
Ryan and Neil were waiting outside the Four Seasons Hotel, a hotel that the Council so graciously provided rooms for since the Deep Eyes were going to be staying in Seattle for a few weeks.   
  
After they found out that Courtney wanted to meet Ryan at this new restaurant, in downtown Seattle they decided to go out in style, and since getting the keys to the car was out of the question they decided to 'borrow' the car instead.   
  
Neil glanced at his digital watch and sighed, "God, she's been in there for half an hour. What's taking her so long?"  
  
Neil was wearing a leather jacket and a black long-sleeved shirt with dockers, hair slicked back and off to the side, while Ryan wore black khakis and a gray tee-shirt.   
  
"Heh, if you think this is bad trying living in a house with three sisters and one bathroom."  
  
Neil gave him a bewildered look and asked, "You had that many girls under one roof?"  
  
"Yeah well, I had a younger brother too, but since I was the oldest they would all pick on me. I mean, one time they had this sleep over and all the girls though it would be funny if they gave me a makeover with colored markers, well it turns out the ink was permanent, so the next day at school all the kids called me, Bozo the Clown."  
  
Neil chuckled lightly and reminisced, "Ah....memories....kinda reminds me of the time when I would terrorize my older brothers."  
  
"Damn, I bet you were a little shithead when you were a kid!"  
  
"Yeah, I was always taking stuff apart and putting it back together. The only problem was when I put something back together it never did work properly after that. I mean, my Mother went through three toasters, two coffee pots, and one curling iron."  
  
Ryan laughed, "Guess your Mother didn't believe in spankings because if I was you I would learn my lesson the first time."   
  
"Oh she did, I just never got caught because I would always blame it on them. Guess she thought I was an innocent little angel or something."  
  
"Riiight." Ryan chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm serious man!"  
  
Suddenly Ryan gave a low whistle, staring out the window, Neil, curious, followed suit   
and uttered, "Whoa...."  
  
Jane was wearing a black, low cut, dress that went above her knees, complimenting her psychic. The straps were off to the and for the first time she had her hair down. There was no other word for it, Jane looked hot.   
  
Ryan elbowed Neil, causing him to quickly close his mouth.  
  
"Soooo, are we going?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
'Um, yeah. Yeah, were going." They both stammered.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
They pulled up to the restaurant to find Courtney waiting outside the front door wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps. As soon as she saw them, she waved and began walking towards them.   
  
"Hey baby, I missed you." She whispered as she gave Ryan a deep kiss.  
  
Neil and Jane didn't talk the whole way to the restaurant, and seeing the two kiss they momentarily glanced off to the side, a little embarrassed.   
  
Courtney finally broke the kiss, noticing an awkward looking Neil and Jane, and asked, "Why don't you introduce me to that lovely couple over there?"  
  
"What? Oh no, no. Were not a--a couple." Jane stuttered, blushing a bright red.  
  
"What are you kidding me?" Neil commented, laughing nervously.  
  
"So I take it you two are just friends?' She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Um, yeah. Were just-'  
  
"friends."  
  
"Yeah, what he said."  
  
"Uh-huh," Courtney commented with a disbelieving look.   
  
Ryan swung his arm around Courtney and chuckled, "You'll have to excuse Courtney. She's a hopeless romantic."  
  
Courtney glared at him and said, "Excuse me? I thought you were supposed to be taking my side."  
  
"You don't need a side."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
'What I meant was, let's go inside. Did I ever tell you I love you?'   
  
"Asshole." Courtney replied with a playful grin.  
  


  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
"How are you holding up Aki?"  
  
Aki, startled, looked up from her cup of coffee to find Dr. Sid giving her a faint smile.  
  
"Fine, well I guess things could be better. Um, have you heard anything from the Council?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Aki gave a weak laugh, "You know, it's funny, we were able to overcome one threat and now I feel like were facing another. It scares me almost."  
  
"Don't worry. Whatever happens we'll make it through," Doctor Sid replied as he gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.   
  
Aki smiled, then suddenly frowned, as she saw a council member hurrying down the hallway with today's paper.  
  
"I wouldn't say that just yet Doctor," he stated as he flipped the paper open.  
  
In bold letters the headlines read: _"A CONSPIRACY BREWING IN THE HEART OF THE COUNCIL! MORE DETAILS REVEALED AT 5 PM ON WNN!"   
_  
Aki grabbed the paper, and scanned the article, as she whispered faintly, "Oh my god..."  
  
"Council woman Hee thought it would be best to start the meeting now. I already sent someone to retrieve the Deep Eyes."  
  
As soon as he said this a soldier appeared, running swiftly down the hallway. He saluted them and stated, "Sir, the Deep Eyes are missing and your car was stolen."  
  


  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
1500 hours  
  
Ryan and Courtney were seated next to each other while Neil and Jane sat across from them. They were having drinks in the lounge and the aroma of cigarettes perfumed the air. The place was crowded and the distinct sound of laughter was heard in the background.  
  
"It's nice that you live close by." Jane commented, sipping her wine.  
  
'Yeah, well I originally lived in San Francisco but we decided to move after the, you know, barrier failed."  
  
Courtney said this with a pained look on her face while Ryan squeezed her hand for comfort.   
  
"Those were some hard times," Ryan said.   
  
Courtney took another drink of her martini, and muttered, "Well, I'm just glad that it's all over."  
  
A look of concern suddenly crossed Neil's face.  
  
Ryan seemed to notice this and asked, "What's wrong Neil?"  
  
"I don't know. For some reason I feel like this is just the beginning."  
  
Ryan raised his glass and replied, "You and me both."  
  
Without warning the noise quickly died down in the room. Neil, curious, turned around in his seat to find everyone staring at the television set. The program was the World News Network and Neil instantly recognized the news anchor as the man who appeared at the press conference.  
_  
"This just in, General Hein was responsible for the Phantom attacks on New York City! A massacre that the Council originally stated was the result of a barrier failure, but as your about to witness, the blood-shed was actually the result of a conspiracy within our very own government system!"_  
  
"Um, I think we should leave," Neil said as he quickly got up.  
  
"Alright, I'll go pay the bill. You guys go wait in the car," Ryan said as he hurried to the front desk.  
  
"What's going on?" Courtney asked, clearly un-nerved.  
  
No one cared to respond as Neil and Jane both knew they had to get out of the restaurant, and fast.  
  
Jane got up and took one last glimpse of the television set to see her face on screen as the reporter said in a loud, clear voice, _"It also seems that the Deep Eyes, our own police force I might add, was also behind the conspiracy.....in fact if you see these people........."  
_  
Jane quickly looked away not wanting to hear the rest, and suddenly felt like she was being watched. As she glanced around the room she noticed several people were staring at them with angry, accusing eyes. Some of them were even whispering to each other, and Jane could vaguely make out, "Is that them?" and "Were not going to let them leave are we?"  
  
A man got up and shouted, "How does it feel to kill someone, huh?! Or is a million just a statistic to you bastards?!"  
  
Neil whispered to Jane and Courtney, "Let's go."  
  
More people got up out of their chairs, and one person smashed his bottle on the table creating a sharp like weapon.  
  
"They're going to fucking kill us!" Courtney whispered, her voice rising in panic, as they slowly came towards them.  



	8. Loudest Sound

Warning:  
  
The following chapter contains extreme violence   
and is not suitable for the faint of heart.   
Viewer discretion is advised.  
  
  
  
More than any time in history mankind faces a crossroads. One path leads   
to despair and utter hopelessness, the other to total extinction.   
Let us pray that we have the wisdom to choose correctly.  
  
  
- Woody Allen  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
Loudest Sound  
  
  
The crack of a shotgun was heard throughout the bar.  
  
Everyone whirled around to find the bartender pointing a gun at them.   
  
"I want all of you to get the hell out of here, if you guys want to fight you can take it outside, he whispered with a dangerous air.  
  
What? Are you planning to take us all on? The man with the broken bottle asked in an amused tone of voice.  
  
A shot rang out, and the bottle shattered in his hand. The man cursed and let go of the remains of the broken glass.  
  
"Move!" The bartender ordered as he motioned them towards the front door.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


  
  
As soon as they got outside, Neil, Jane and Courtney, were slowly backed into an abandoned alleyway by an angry mob. Seeing that they were trapped, Neil quickly rambled, Listen, what happened in New York wasn't our fault!  
  
The man, who had the glass bottle in his hand, ignored Neil as he picked up a lead pipe that was lying on the side of the building, and lightly tapped it against the palm of his hand. Noticing the dangerous glint in his eyes, many of the customers decided to leave, not wanting to get involved with the upcoming fight.   
  
Jane looked around her and saw five other men step forth from the crowd. She fearfully realized that six against three did not make the situation look any more favorable then facing a horde of Phantoms, and given the fact that Courtney was inexperienced with hand-to-hand combat, the odds were definitely against them.   
  
_Ryan, hurry!_ Jane thought as she prepared herself for the inevitable.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


  
  
Ryan opened the car door and saw no sign of them. He looked around him in panic, scanning the abandoned parking lot, and was about to go back to the restaurant until he heard a familiar voice scream,   
  
He turned around and noticed there was a large crowd gathered near the alleyway and heard people shouting. He had a bad feeling about this and decided he sould come prepared as as quickly grabbed a gun from the glove compartment and rushed towards the commotion.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


  
  
This is for my brother! The man shouted as he smashed the pipe against the side of Neil's head.   
  
NEIL!!!" Jane screamed as she saw Neil hit the pavement and ran towards him only to be pulled away by three men.   
  
Neil, dazed, tried to lift himself up from the ground, only to be forced down again as the lead pipe cracked against the base of his spine. Once, twice, three times, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the pain was intense.   
  
Someone in the crowd began whispering frantically, Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.  
  
Two of the men picked up lead pipes and joined in the fray as the man shouted with each blow, How does it feel to be so goddamn helpless? - Crack - To know that people are dying all around you! - Crack - And knowing you will never see your family again! - Crack - Never being able to tell them that you love them! - Crack - Well? TELL ME!  
  
Courtney, tears streaming from her eyes, looked around her at the horrified bystanders and cried out, Why are just standing there?! Someone do something! HELP US!! Oh god, PLEASE!!  
  
No one moved, and instead looked away in shame, too afraid to do anything.  
  
Neil coughed up blood and tried to crawl away, but the man gave a sadistic grin and kicked him hard in the stomach.   
  
"You think this hurts boy? The man asked, as he swung the lead pipe once more, smashing it against his ribcage.   
  
Neil cried out, tears welling up in his eyes, not sure how much more he could take before he finally blacked out.   
  
Now tell me. How does that feel? Does it hurt more? He jeered as he raised the pipe once more.  
  
"STOP IT!! FUCKING STOP IT!!" Jane shouted, as she struggled helplessly, trying to pull free. The men paid no attention to her, tightening their grip, and continued to hold her back.   
  
Suddenly she heard a bullet ricochet off the wall, and Jane turned around to find Ryan pointing a gun at them.  
  
Alright, drop your weapons. He demanded.  
  
The men that were wielding lead pipes did as they were told, and three pipes clattered on the ground.   
  
The men that were holding on to Jane slowly loosened their vice-like grip on her. Pissed, Jane took the opportunity to slam her fist in the guys face who was still holding on to her arm then ran over to help Neil.  
  
"Oh god......Neil. Jane whispered as she lightly stroked his cheek.  
  
Neil was in bad shape, his hair was soaked with blood and his left eye was welded shut. Jane made no attempt to move him; afraid that he was suffering from internal bleeding.  
  
Finally the sound of sirens were heard and Jane looked up with teary eyes to find two police cars and one ambulance pull up to the curb.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


  
  
Tuesday  
1200 hours  
  
  
_A deadly fight broke out today in front of the The Oasis, yesterday evening, sending one person to the hospital and six people to jail. Apparently the fight occurred as a result of last night's program addressing the nation that the Council was to blame for the attacks on New York City. The victim was Neil Fleming, a soldier who serves the Deep Eyes, and was savagely beaten by three men carrying lead pipes. While the---  
  
_Jane turned off the news and sat by Neil's bed. He was sleeping soundly and a bandage was wrapped around his head. The doctors told her that he would be able to come home in a few days, but until then he needed some rest to heal his injuries.  
  
She thought about what that man said in the alleyway, about never being able to tell someone that you loved them until it was too late, and gently kissed him on the forehead. 


End file.
